1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a semiconductor package including unified semiconductor chips.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor packages are improved to be small and thin, technology for horizontally arranging and vertically stacking the semiconductor packages is more frequently being applied.